


Guilt Shall Have a Chance to Melt

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Humans come pre-packaged with regret.





	Guilt Shall Have a Chance to Melt

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

He'd liked what he'd

been in school

[a ~tough~ one]

[ _top_ dog]

[Quidditch pitch bEaSt]

[ **b a d. a s s.** ]

So why didn't he feel like

the other

**·** _pure_ bloods **·**

as the _Prophet_ 's

o·b·i·t·u·a·r·i·e·s

took over more **'n'** more

of the paper?

* * *

He was in Diagon Alley

—a floater—

there was no **true** place for

HIM

so he would stand **& &**wait **& &**watch

for what he knew he'd (withoutadoubt) hear:

C **!**

r **!**

i **!**

e **!**

s **!**

* * *

It was the only thing that

**V** a_n_c_h_o_r_e_d **V**

him in

**~R** e **A** l **I** t **Y~**

he didn't even have to

) open (

his eyes…

but when he did **&** saw a familiar face

[without a name],

Marcus unwillingly acted like

**f–l–i–n–t**

to her

**t–i–n–d–e–r**

* * *

A /dawn\ of recognition

& a Huff has the temper of a Gryff

&& a Slyth has the seriousness of a Rave

_He_ didn't do it

(murder **!** )

_He_ didn't cause it

(mayhem **!** )

_H e_ didn't leave her the **·** h_e_i_r **·**

(the last of the

**B.o.n.e.s.e.s.** )

So why did it feel _right_ to let her

smack _hurt_ **b_l_a_m_e**

him for all that'd gone wrong?

* * *

It didn't take

_that_

many conversations

for him to know—

He made a g·o·o·d snake

but he wasn't cut out to be a

**p~u~r~e** **b~l~o~o~d**

No _pureblood_ would

-sit here **& &**let Sue Bones lament to her heart's content

No _pureblood_ would

-hold Sue Bones when she broke down for the 3rd time that day

No _**pureblood**_ would

-dare to empathize **& &**feel Sue's **·** p_a_i_n **·**

But Susan needed a

.::shoulder::.

on which she could

_l e a n_

As it happened,

Marc's was a

**perfect** ·  fit

for her

…now that she'd all but

e/x/p/u/n/g/e/d

her grief,

maybe he could help foster some _positive_ emotions in her

**heart**

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Story-wise, this is one of my favs. Painting Marcus as the unwilling Slytherin is an interesting slant on him, and I like seeing an angry Sue. They…they kinda brought out more emotions in each other, which is always good for the basis of a relationship… ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: -w- I think my fondness for them individually comes across here, esp Marcus.


End file.
